Chowder
|Like = Food, Mung Daal, Shnitzel, Truffles, Gacpazho |Dilike = Panini "Excitement" -Chowder Chowder is the main character in the the television series, Chowder. He is a training-student in cooking with Mung Daal's catering company. He is voiced by Nicky Jones. Personality Chowder is more loyal to his stomach than to Mung, often snacking on foods, even ones that are supposed to be served to customers of Mung Daal's Catering Business. In fact the only food that he is known to dislike are Meveled Eggs, liking Mahjong Game Pieces over these. He also does not like Sing Beans, compares them to bad sweat socks. In fact, this personality trait has been Chowder's main enemy in some episodes. He also tries to be helpful, but often ruins Mung Daal's meals, in fact, Mung Daal puts Chowder away from the food so he can be "helpful". In the episode Creme Puff Hands Chowder is actually able to be helpful (but not in the kitchen). Chowder is also not very good at following directions. In Brain Grub he turned off the TV, shutting off and ending the show as if they actually knew it was a show, ignoring Mung telling him not to. He is also forgetful, as he could not even remember what to put in the spoon drawer. Chowder's first dish he ever made alone was Burple Nurples, which came out poisonous, and Mung had to buy tham all before someone else did. And Chowder also doesn't like Panini as a girlfriend. Character Information According to Greenblatt and the episode, The Puckerberry Overlords, Chowder is a cross of a cat, a bear, and a rabbit. Greenblatt has stated that he and Panini are the same composite. He is purple and wears a purple-shaded shirt with shoes and a hat that looks like pants on his head, which covers his rabbit ears. He also has a tail with a stripe. In the early episodes, Chowder looked like he hid under his waistcoat. In some episodes he did not wear pants. At one part of Shnitzel And The Lead Farfel he appeared cream-colored with blue clothes. His name is a type of soup. He feels really bad when Panini cries Mr. Tummy Chowder's stomach has the ability to talk. It appears with a face and has a similar voice to Chowder and speaks in third-person, and acts like Mr. T. Trivia *Chowder will eat almost anything (Except Meveled Eggs or Sing Beans{he compairs them to sweat socks and not the good kind}). *He feels really bad when Panini cries. *He doesn't like Panini. *He doesn't have good memory. *He likes to help. *Most of his past is unknown. *He kissed Panini (on the cheek) once so far. *Chowder is one of three characters who have said "Oh My God" in the series or something similar. You can hear it in Chowder Loses His Hat when he's being attacked by Mr. Muffintops. Pate had previously said it in Panini For President when he noticed the mudfight between Chowder and Panini. Gazpacho said something similar in Chowder's Babysitter. When he and Chowder were hiding in the Super-Toilet, he went up to check. Just as he opened the toilet seat, he noticed Endive stripping naked. He then said "Oh God" and fainted. *He can only count until 42. *It is also revealed in Gazpacho Makes a Stand he cannot write, just squiggles. *He can write in strawberry and grape jelly as well as ink {Though he doesn't write he squiggles} *In Won Ton Bombs, he took of ALL his clothes, while in The Vacation, The Bruised Blunanna and The Apprentice Games, he took of only his shirt. *All of Mung's apprentices (so far only Gumbo and Powder have been seen besides Chowder) look simmilar to him, but his outfit might be uniform of some kind. * He bears a slight resemblance to Munchlax, of the Pokemon franchise. (especially in his stealth outfit from Schnitzel Quits) *On some occasions, he is seen having short blue hair. And blue eyes * His stomach appears to be a void of some sort, because he can cough up items stored in his stomach that are several times bigger than himself. *Chowder likes kangaroos and circus tents. Real world information *Chowder Category:Characters Category:Apprentice Category:Episodes